


What We Have Left

by SukoShiDeactivated



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Heartwarming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukoShiDeactivated/pseuds/SukoShiDeactivated
Summary: Akaashi doesn't want to spend the rest of his life growing close to people he's never going to see again. But Bokuto thinks otherwise.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Please note thst this work is incomplete and will continue being edited unless said so.*  
> This isn't completed, and it will probably be a while before it is. I'm proud of myself for actually starting this, and (ngl here) I might have cried re-reading the plot I've decided for this.  
>   
> I really did try to make them happy; I promise.  
> I don't think I'm the only one who's going to call themselves weak afterward.
> 
> _Inspired by Snowman by Sia_

**Preview**

He checks his phone again. _3.30 P.M. There's no need to be early, he probably isn't even there._

It's another day after work and the crisp weather started to creep in. The trees harbored warm hues, and the leaves started to fall. He feels a strange sort of calmness as he walked into the barista, and for the first time in a while, he isn't alone. 

"Akaashi!" a man in front of him waves and shouts with vigor. With his spiky hair and joyful aura, it was hard to forget who he was.

He nodded slightly. "Bokuto-san," he says, a small smile tugging at my face. 

5 years. That's how long it's been. 

Bokuto runs up and lifts him off the ground. "Akaashi! It's been so long!"

 _His enthusiasm was hard to fake._ Akaashi found himself reminiscing about the times he used to play volleyball with him. He chuckled. _Same old, same old._

"It's been a while, hasn't it? I see you're still as... animated."

Bokuto laughed and punched his shoulder playfully. "And I see you're as boring as ever! I heard you work for some hot-shot magazine, eh? They must really like you to have given you such an awesome job!" Despite making fun of him, he didn't mind that much.

"I'm only an editor," Akaashi mumbled, but his tone was tinged with pride. He forgot that affect Bokuto had on others. 

“Well, when you find the time, you’d better write about me. I’ll be mad if you don’t!”

Akaashi ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s not as easy as it sounds,” he tried to change the subject. “So why _did_ you call me here?”

It wasn’t obvious, but Akashi knew him for long enough to tell when he felt uncomfortable. His everlasting smile wavered, so slightly he almost missed it. Bokuto scratched his owl-like hair and sighed. “Can’t I just call you ‘just because’?” He looked uneasy. “I mean, are you... alright?”

Akaashi’s posture remained stoic as ever. _There it is. You knew this topic was inevitable. You KNEW IT._ “Bokuto san, if you called me here just because you wanted to know how I was feeling, I wouldn’t have come here. I’m _fine._ I’m busy enough as it is.” He tried not to notice Bokuto’s dejected face. “Now if you’ll excuse me-“

”Akaashi wait-“

But he was already out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

_5 years ago_

"AKAAASHHIIIII!" Bokuto ran towards him, waving his sandwich in the air. It was their break, and Akaashi just got out of class. Still, he wasn't at all surprised to see him. Every day was like that. 

"Akaashi," he came to a halt, looking tired after running in the hallway. "What do you have planned for the weekend? I'm _bored_ ," Bokuto blew a raspberry. He never thought much of the world without anything entertaining to do watch or do. "I think the court is free this Friday; wanna practice?"

Akaashi looked at him skeptically. "Isn't this the beginning of the week?"

"Did you forget?" he laughed with humor. "It's the last week of school! I won't be back next year, and-" Bokuto grabbed him and ruffled his hair. "Your favorite person in the world is off to college! I think," he thought for a moment. "And anyway, I want to spend it with you."

Despite being silent the whole time, Akaashi laughed lightly. "Yeah, you are."

"So...?"

"Yes, I'll come." He slipped from Bokuto's grip. "Why not today? I have time."

Bokuto punched the air energetically and hollered. "Hey, hey, hey! Look who's gonna do something fun for a change! I can't wa-"

" _Bokuto san, SHUT UP, you're going to get us in trouble,"_ Akaashi hissed, but he wasn't mad. He was happy to see him happy.

His amber eyes twinkled. Bokuto saluted playfully and ran back to class.

After school, Akaashi didn't show up.

==================


	3. Chapter 3

Bokuto laid in bed with his hands on his chest. He thought of where he could have possibly messed up. 

_Maybe,_ he wondered, _I didn't talk to him enough. Yes, that's it. I forgot to tell him about me! He has no idea what's going on in_ my _life, so that's probably why he ran away._

From the bedside drawer, he took out his phone. Bokuto's room wasn't the best, despite being an international volleyball player. He was home for a few months, so he didn't really bother with cleanliness. Clothes were strewn across the floor, stacks of take-out piling on top of each other. 

He started scrolling through his texts with Akaashi.

[Bokuto]

AKAASSIHII

HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?!

I BET YOU MISS MEEE

[Akaashi] 

Bokuto-san, where'd you get my number?

[Bokuto]

I have my ways ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

anyways

i wanna catch up

where can we talk?

[Akaashi]

Here.

Bokuto couldn't help but laugh at this point. Leave it to Akaashi to be denser than granite. At least, he _thinks_ granite is dense...

[Bokuto]

AKAASHI U KNOW WHAT I MEANT!

[Akaashi]

Well, it has been a while.

Shouldn't you be busy with volleyball matches next month?

[Bokuto]

YOU WATCH MY MATCHES?

YES!

I ASSUMED YOU NEVER DID

[Akaashi]

When I scroll through channels, I tend to see some matches. It brings back memories.

[Bokuto]

so 

wanna meet?

ik a gud coffee place nearby

we cud go there

[Akaashi]

When?

[Bokuto]

tomorow sound gud?

[Akaashi]

...

That-

That would be nice.

Bokuto sat there, fingers drifting across the keyboard. He regretted making a mess of their first meet after so long. He cried out in frustration and punched his pillow. He wanted to be with Akaashi so bad. He was the only person who could make him feel better, even after all this time.

He grabbed his phone and started typing.

[Bokuto]

akaashi?

I'm srry

can we talk??

dont be mad at me

...

i miss u.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you have an appointment, sir?"

Akaashi stood at the desk impatiently. "Yes, yes. Check. My name has been written for multiple appointments." He never liked hospitals, and he has good reasons to do so. 

The receptionist looked unbothered, apathetic, even, towards his anxiousness. "Name?"

"Keiji. Akaashi."

She started typing something on her monitor, and after what seemed like an eternity, she looked up, but her gaze was sympathetic. Another thing he was used to. Doctors, new nurses, whatever- once they find out about him, they all have the same response. "Akaashi-san? Please have a seat. The doctorwill see you soon." She gave one last glance at him, and walked out of the reception, leaving an 'on break' sign on the counter.

He walked into the waiting room, not bothering with the lack of people there. In fact, he felt _lucky_ that there were few people. It meant he wouldn't have to engage in social interactions; it was better that way. He sat down on the chair closest to the window; looking outside always gave him a type of sanctuary, away from reality. 

_Bokuto-san liked the snow, didn't he?_ Any memory of him made Akaashi smile. He felt stupid for running away from the people he cared about. He sighed and brought his feet up onto the chair and leaned on the edge. _No need to give anyone an unnecessary burden._

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his legs. It felt like someone was digging hot needles into his muscles. He whimpered unwillingly and nearly blacked out from the pain. And Just as it came, it went, but it left him wheezing and winded on the floor. _No,_ _not again._ He tried to get up, but his feet felt like jelly. He managed to stand but he tripped and ended up on the floor once more. _No, no, NO!_

His vision started to blotch; the pain intensified. 

Finally, Akaashi couldn't stand it. "Nurse," he gritted through his teeth. "Help-"

His memory lagged from there. He remembered someone rushing towards him, and Akaashi felt his breathing slow. In retrospect, he wanted to laugh. He might as well go and get himself an inhaler. It was ironic; as a child, he was probably one of the most fit in his volleyball team, and yet here he was, slowly dying because of some stupid muscle disorder. He closed his eyes.

 _Might as well get some rest once I get this gets over with._

* * *

_Beep._

_Is he alright?_

_Beep._

_No, I don't_ care _if only family is allowed through._

_Beep._

_Akaashi?_

The silence was deafening. Bokuto had no idea that Akaashi was there, and he was glad he came to get some pills for his sister. Who knows what would have happened if he didn't arrive on time. He fidgeted restlessly on the chair outside the room, waiting for news from the nurses inside. Was possible that Akaashi's case was more serious than he thought? Just thinking about it made Bokuto's skin crawl. 

He took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. _K, K, K; where the heck is K?_ His heart still felt pretty jumpy after seeing Akaashi pass out; his face was gaunt and breathing shallow. It would give probably give him nightmares, and he silently hoped he would never have to see him like that again. Finally, he found the number he was looking for. He dialed.

_It's ringing._

_Please pick up._

After the fourth ring, he picked up. "Hello?"

"Kuroo! You finally picked up!"

"Where are you?" Kuroo sounded slightly put-off.

"Look I really appreciate that you managed to find Akaashi's number," Bokuto rushed. "Or else I think he-" his voice cracked. "Look, man, it's worse than I thought."

There was a pause at the end of the line. "I never talked to him as much as you did, but-" more disturbance. He shouted something but it was muted by something that sounded like a foghorn. "As I was saying-"

"Dude, what was that?"

Kuroo laughed. "That's what happens when Kenma invited both me _and_ Shoyo over to his place. I think they're playing Mario Kart."

"Kuroo please."

"Yea I know. Look, if there's anything I can do, I'm here for you, bro."

Bokuto didn't answer for the longest time. He wasn't sure what was happening, and in what order. "I called-" he took a deep breath. "I called because I wanted to know if you think I-" Suddenly, the door of Akaashi's room opened. "Gotta go, Kuroo."

He ended the call.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that the updates are a bit irregular!! I'm just super busy with college/school stuff; so whatever is actually here, thanks for reading it <3


End file.
